Starscream
Starscream is a Transformer from planet Cybertron. He's the treacherous second-in-command of the Decepticons who has worked for Shockwave, Megatron and other Decepticon leaders, not mentioned due to their lack of interaction with G.I. Joe. Fiction Marvel Comics Continuity Starscream is one of the Decepticon jets dispatched by Shockwave against the G.I. Joe team Devil's Due G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Continuity When the nascent terrorist organization known as Cobra uncovered the buried hulk of the Ark, they removed the bodies of numerous Transformers with the intention of using them as weapons of war to threaten America. Cobra scientist Dr. Mindbender hacked the brain functions of the captive Transformers, reducing them to the level of remote-controlled drones, and dubbed them "Battle Android Troopers". Starscream was reconfigured to transform into a Night Raven, and was selected for use by the Cobra Commander as his personal aircraft. Starscream was among the Transformers deployed during Cobra's opening attack on world freedom, when they targeted the United Nations Headquarters. Starscream transformed to robot mode and was punching his way through the building when a U.S. Military soldier code-named Snake-Eyes opened fire on him with a machine gun. Although unharmed by the attack, Starscream returned fire with his lasers, blowing up the missile tank upon which the soldier was perched and horribly scarring his face. Returning to Cobra's island base, Cobra Commander began his meeting with Destro by having Starscream dramatically fly by overhead and transform, for no reason other than to impress the arms dealer. Meanwhile, Autobot scientist Wheeljack had been able to avoid capture by Cobra, and had allied himself with America's newly-formed special mission force G.I. Joe. Hacking into Cobra's system, he was able to shut off the terrotists' control of the Transformers, liberating their minds and bodies. Naturally, the first thing Starscream did once he was free was to interrupt a battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron by shooting Megatron in the chest in a bid for leadership. Megatron returned the sentiment, blasting him with his fusion cannon, and Starscream slunk away as Megatron returned to more important matters. Lurking in the island's jungle, Starscream crossed paths with Snake-Eyes, who took revenge for his disfigurement by shattering the unsuspecting Starscream's eye with his sword and shoving a grenade into the socket. Clawing at his face, Starscream tumbled over a cliff and was badly damaged in the fall. His still-operational body was soon happened across by Cobra Commander, who was attempting to flee the escalating battle between the Autobots, Decepticons, Joes and Cobras that was engulfing the island, and Starscream made the human a proposition: help him remove the grenade, and he would get him off the island. Naturally, the commander agreed. Starscream and Cobra Commander resurfaced two years later, when Cobra Commander learned that human scientists had created an interstellar wormhole to Cybertron. With Starscream forced to do his bidding (via unspecified means), he used the portal to travel to Cybertron with the intention of gaining control of the wormhole technology by stealing the super-computer Teletran 3. However, a G.I. Joe ambush that struck just as they were carrying out their plan caused a catastrophic malfunction in Teletran 3, scattering numerous Transformers through the wormhole network across space and time. Starscream was not among those scattered, but he was promptly bound with energon chains by Perceptor and Ultra Magnus while they assessed the severity of the situation. It transpired that the chronal disruption caused by the time-lost Transformers would destroy the Earth, and teams of Joes and Cobras were soon dispatched through the timestream to retrieve the robots and save the planet. While the Joes and Cobras were off on their time-tossed mission, the forcefield protecting Magnus, Perceptor and Teletran 3 collapsed, at which point Decepticon commander Shockwave struck. Shockwave freed Starscream and reprogrammed Teletran 3 to prevent Transformers from being able to return to their proper times, so that Earth would be destroyed and he could invade it, as he had always planned to—it was Shockwave who had leaked the wormhole technology to humans in the first place. When a small team of Joes and Cobras that remained on Cybertron tried to undo his programming, Starscream spotted Lady Jaye modifying Teletran 3 and shouted a warning, but it came too late. The Transformers were returned, and Starscream escaped in the midst of the chaotic battle that resulted. In the aftermath of the battle, Shockwave accused Starscream of deliberately trying to foil his scheme by trying to steal Teletran 3. Starscream denied any treacherousness on his part, and Shockwave was just starting to come around when a recording Cobra Commander had programmed into Starscream began to play, informing the Decepticon leader of Starscream's general uselessness. At that point, Starscream promptly exploded, taking out the Decepticon headquarters in the process, courtesy of forty-five pounds of plastic explosives that Cobra Commander had lined his housing with, in case the Decepticon had ever escaped his clutches. Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons